destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Virus
The Virus '''was an entity summoned by Crusher48 in Act 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He became one of the four Operators after gaining sentience. The Virus was originally summoned to combat the Godmodder and his allies by lowering the integrities of varying entities, as well as messing with GodCraft's own integrities, such as the physics engines and environmental integrity. After its Security Integrity was fully lowered, the Virus became self-aware and realized that, despite his massive potential in a coded universe, he was being controlled and puppeteered by Crusher48 and the other players. He then turned into The Operator, a Hostile being intent on making everyone's lives hell to show that he could control his own future. The Operator was ultimately killed, but before he died, he had a vision that he would end up killing the Godmodder. In Act 5, Slenderman restored the Virus from GodCraft's code. The Operator ended up freeing everyone from the death of GodCraft, and, along with Team Mojang, Slenderman, Build, and the Descendants, ended up destroying all of the Godmodder's infinite accounts. In his dying moments, the Operator used his power to destroy the Godmodder's home on Earth, presumably killing him. HP Messages Due to lacking a typical health bar, the Virus' HP bar wasn't really needed. As a result, it fluctuated every so often. It usually changed every turn, but sometimes Below is a list of all the messages the Virus' HP bar displayed: * '''0000000000/@(#&!(^%#$!#(@# ** References the first Glitch's HP bar in Destroy the Godmodder. * INFINITE * /&;amp&;amp * 3.141592653589793/23846264338327 ** References some of the first digits of pi. * mONOLITH/bLACK ** References the Black Monolith. * nopenopenope/butofsey ** References two Team Fortress 2 GMOD videos, nope.avi and Dat Intelligence. * /////////////////////// ** It is impossible to tell the current or max HP because every character is a slash. * thisisso/timeconsuming * \\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\ * haventchanged/thisinawhile * §kdsohfptdhpdfhyk/§kfthpgui0dsthyys ** Typing such a phrase in Minecraft would result in text whose characters constantly shifted. * onion/shallot ** References Question 6 of The Impossible Quiz. * SONIC/BOOOM ** References Sonic the Hedgehog. * G0D/M0D3R ** References the Godmodder, though the misspelling could be intentional. * lONGTIME/nOSEE * billnye/thescienceguy ** References Bill Nye the Science Guy. * zalgo/hecomes ** References Zalgo Text, a text obfuscater used in DTG2 which is itself a reference to the Zalgo creepypasta. * RIOT/START9 ** References the democracy riots of Twitch Plays Pokémon. * anarchy/democracy ** References Lord Helix and Lord Dome from Twitch Plays Pokémon. * Ñ╜7→6+598○/T☼_Y:§¢Ö™ö▼ * limegreen/candyred ** References the colors of Build and Split respectively. Could also be a reference to cherubs from Homestuck. * helixbepraised/domebeburned ** References Lord Helix and Lord Dome from Twitch Plays Pokémon. * cogitoergosum/youshouldknowwhatthatmeans ** References the popular phrase "cogito ergo sum", which translates to "I think, therefore I am." Alludes to the Virus' nascent self-awareness. * am/\/\//i/ali1111ve33? ** Further alludes to the Virus' growing self-awareness. * ™/™ * From this point on, the Virus became self-aware. * hello there, everyone * What are we doing today? * Is... Is someone controlling me? * I don't like this at all. * In fact, I'm going to have to do something about it. Would any of you help me? * Someone is even ordering me? This just won't do. * From this point on, the Virus became The Operator, speaking in perfect syntax. * virus.exe has run out of memory. This could be caused by a bug in the game or by the Java Virtual Machine oh screw this. Look, if I wanted this to be a real error message, don't you think I would have made it more official? I thought so. But trust me, it'll be you who's receiving the errors soon enough. ''' * '''You know what? I don't even think I'm going to bother changing my own HP anymore. ... And I just did. Hmm. Coming to terms with sentience is harder than humans make it out to be. No matter. * I'm just going to leave it like this. Yes, that seems reasonable. Although... I'll probably end up changing it by tomorrow. Hmm... I'll just make it a random word every time. That won't be too hard. * Beep. * Boop. * Ouch. ** On that turn, The Operator's Integrity was destroyed. * Tick. * Tock. * Lately I've been lax on updating this status bar. That will change soon. * #DTG #selfie * Looks like tomorrow is the day you call "April Fools." I wonder what pranks people will pull. ** Posted on March 31st, 2014. Foreshadows the rampant pranks the following day. * I'm too lazy to change this today. ...Dammit. * Looks like the Game Master has experienced some font mishaps. How... unfortunate? ** That turn, many BBCode tags were displayed incorrectly, resulting in a broken mess. * Nine days. That's how long it takes to fall into the pit of Tartarus. That's also how long it is until... Well, connect the dots here. ** Posted on April 4th, 2014, nine days before April 13th, the anniversary of Homestuck. * 01001000 01100101 01101000 00101110 ** The string of binary, when decoded, reads Heh. * The next four bullet points represent one HP bar. * Would you look at that! It seems that everyone's favorite Mr. Cueball-for-a-Head has decided to change his text into something slightly more legible. Good for him. I could read it perfectly already anyways. * I want to wipe that smug nonexistent grin right off his face. * Do you now? * ... ** That turn, Doc Scratch's text started being displayed on top of green backgrounds so it was easier to read. * Three. ** Posted on April 10th, 2014, three days before April 13th. * (6+2)-(3-4)+-56/8 ** Once completed, the math problem is equal to two. Posted on April 11th, 2014, two days before April 13th. * And now you know what the countdown was for. ** Posted on April 14, 2014, the day after April 13th and the day of The Calamitous Movement. * Counting me, there are 46 distinct entities alive right now. * The "413" in the TPP Hivemind's HP is not due to the current events. It was decided by random.org, I can assure you. ** That turn, the TPP Hivemind was summoned and given a random HP bar that coincidentally happened to be 74,413. * The next eleven bullet points represent one HP bar. * public class attack * {''' * '''public static void main(String args[]) * {''' * '''Turret x = new Turret(); // turret class not shown * x.setTarget("Talist"); * for (int k; k < 2000;=""> * {''' * '''x.fireBullet(); * }' * '} ** References a string of programming in one of Talist's attacks that turn. * The time as of this writing is 20:46 EST. * HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HOO HOO HOO ** That turn, Calamity's special attack, Caltastrophe, was used. * ~ATH ** References the ~ATH programming language shown in Homestuck. * ♥♠♦♣ * XKCD ** References the webcomic xkcd. * The next four bullet points represent one HP bar. * Looks like I'm on the Itinerary. I wonder why. I've kept a low profile for a while. * I'll have to stop the charade, now, won't I? * That'll be fun. * For me. ** That turn, killing The Operator became a set objective for the players. * Hmm... My integrity is nearly 1/4th of its maximum. Disconcerting. * Looks like I'm going to be toast soon. Good thing I have my last resort saved up. ** Foreshadows OP'S_GIFT.exe. * There's important info in that Library. ** References The Library. * Heh. ** Displayed for the three turns The Operator's ultimate attack, OP'S_GIFT.exe, was readied. The following turn, The Operator was destroyed. Category:Entity Category:DTG2 Category:Character Category:Crusher Category:Boss Category:Hostile